surface warfare
by yearwoodcma
Summary: this is my own ending to surface warfare


  
  
  
Title: Surface Warfare Redux  
Author: unknown  
E-Mail Address:mac3269@yahoo.com  
Spoilers: Surface Warfare  
Summary: This is my own ending to Surface Warfare  
Author's Note: Sorry about the punctuation mine pretty  
muchs stinks.   
Disclaimer: Jag and it's characters do not belong to me  
they are the property of CBS and Donald Bellisario.  
The evening had kicked into high gear.Everyone was all decked out  
in their best formal wear. The woman in their desinger evening gowns  
the men in their best mess dress and black tie a mixed bag of military   
brass and Washington's who's who. By now most of the guests could be found  
either knee deep in the usual cocktail party chit-chat or out on the dance  
floor.Which was the one area of the room a certain 6 foot Four naval aviator  
couldn't seem to peel his eyes away from.  
  
Harm stood at the bar across the room and stared back at Mac and Brumby  
who were out there tripping the light fantastic. Mac's low cut red dress   
swaying with her every movement to the music.God how he hated seeing her in  
Brumby's arms and to top it all off he had accounced not only to Mac but pratically  
the entire ballroom full of people that he had resigned his commission in the Royal  
Australian Navy and was moving to DC to be near Mac or as Brumby had put it 'The Woman  
I love'. That comment alone was enough to bring bile to his throat. Couldn't she see  
how completely wrong he was for her, he's arrogant, pushy. and completely devoid of  
any type of class.  
Mac needed a man who understood her strengths, her weaknesses, someone who could  
challenge her stimulate her be her friend as well as her lover. Somebody- like like  
him. The sudden realization hit him like a mack truck.  
  
He loved Mac no matter what he'd always tried to tell himself.That was the reason  
he could never stand to see her with any other man besides him and that was the   
reason he couldn't stand seeing her with Brumby now.  
At that point the nagging little voice in his head began to take over "So do  
something about it sailor." Harm grabbed his drink off the bar and made his way  
back to the table to wait for Renee. He knew they couldn't continue seeing eachother  
no matter what his feelings were for her, Mac was the woman he loved and he couldn't  
stand living one more minute without telling her showing her how much she meant to him.  
  
  
Mac and Brumby slowed danced to the romantic music filling the ballroom.Mac was   
doing her best to pretend she was having a good time.But truth be told she couldn't  
get her mind off what Mic had said tonight.HE actually resigned from the Royal Australian  
Navy and packed up his entire life all in an effort to be near her.So why wasn't she   
in the least bit happy about it?.  
He was kind, attentive, and he loved her and in certain ways she did love him  
but it wasn't the kind of love that made her want to consider buliding a future  
with him. She knew what she had to do neither of them could go on like this much   
longer.She had to be honest with him before she allowed him to get in any deeper  
than he already was.  
Mac lifted her head from Mic's shoulder and looked into his eyes.He smiled  
back at her blissfully unaware of what Mac had on her mind.  
"I can't do this anymore," Mac said. "That's fine. I could use a breather myself,  
why don't you go back and sit down and I'll get us something to drink," Mic relpied.  
  
"I'm not talking about the dancing. I mean this." Mac waved her hand back and forth  
between them indicating the two of them. "I see," Mic said flatly."Why don't we sit  
down." Mic grabbed Mac's hand in his and lead her away from the dance floor.Once they  
were seated Mic looked into Mac's eyes and mentally braced himself what he knew   
was coming.  
  
"It's him isn't it you love him don't you?," Mic asked knowing the answer I love you too,"   
Mac said. "But not enough to want to marry me," Mic replied "I'm sorry," Mac said.  
"I wish I could offer you more than just a lame apology I wish I could be the one  
who would love you with her whole heart the one who would leap into your arms and  
shout "YES" at the top of her lungs at the thougth of marriage to you.   
Sarah paused for a moment screwing up her courage to continue.I'm not that woman God  
knows I've tried to be" she removed the engagement ring from her right hand and pressed  
it into the palm of Mic's hand. "Here," she said "In your heart you know that's who  
this ring was meant for" Mac started to get up from the table but she was stopped by  
the pressure of Mic's hand on her arm."Sarah he's lucky" Mac bent down to him placed  
a soft kiss on his lips and strided away.Something which didn't escape Renee's notice.  
  
Renee stood across the vast ballroom only half-listening to the conversation being  
bantered about among the secnav, Admiral Chedwidden and his girlfriend.Her focus was  
more on Harm and watching him out of the corner of her eyes just as she had been doing  
all evening.He seemed to be in his own little world.Something that didn't entirely  
surprise her given the way his eyes kept darting back and forth to Sarah Mackenzie all  
night.Renee had the feeling the Colonel was the main subject of all his thoughs tonight.  
She tried to ignore it tried to tell herself it didn't mean anything but she knew she   
was kidding herself Harm was attractive,charming,romantic and taken and not by her by  
his partner and from what she's heard the few times she's been to Jag headquarters his  
best friend and dare she add soulmate to the list.  
She knew what she had to do although if she were really honest with herself she wasn't  
particualry looking forward to handing the man she had come to care so much for over  
to another woman.  
Needing to extradicte herself from the conversation Renee politely excused herself  
and started back towards Mac.She watched as Mac navigated her way through the crowded  
ballroom and out towards the bank of elevators."Now's my chance," Renee mused.As she  
rushed through the crowd after her intented target.  
Mac stood out in front of the elevator waiting for the car to come back up she  
pushed the down button for the umpteenth time "Come on,come on" she pounded on the  
doors her impatience growing she had to get out of here sort through her feelings.  
Finally the distinct sound of the dinging elevator as it made the slow climb  
back up to the 4th floor ballroom broke through her impatience.She was just about  
to step through the open doors when she was stopped dead in her tracks by Renee's  
voice coming from behind her."Mac we need to talk," Renee said "Renee this is not  
a good time," Mac replied her back still to her Renee closed the small distance  
between them and grabbed Mac by the arm whirling her around to look at her."Well  
make it a good time this is important it's about Harm"  
Mac getting annoyed "And what makes you think I'm even remotely interested in  
what you have to say?" "Oh I think you'll be very interested but we can't talk here  
I know a place we can go" Renee turned away from her and started down the hall she  
walked a few feet before she realized Mac wasn't following.  
Renee walked back to where Mac stood "Look I know you're no fan of mine but we  
both care very much about Harm so for his sake will you please come with me?"  
Mac giving in "Allright lead the way," Mac replied midly curious as to what Renee  
had to say.  
  
They walked a few doors down from the ballroom until they came to two glass doors  
that ran parall to the corridor.Which lead out into the hotel's indoor pool the room  
was a large enclosed atrium surrounded by huge glass windows.A massive skylight overhead  
hung above the pool.The lights from the water below making it appear as if the shimmering  
waves were dancing through the velvet blackness.Casading the steele  
and glass in a soft clear hue.  
  
Reneee pulled the door opened and walked in first followed by Mac.The air was so  
cool and light against her skin such a pleasant contrast to the stark stuffy ballroom.  
Even if she did have to share it with Renee."Allright Renee were alone talk," Mac said  
sternly. "You know Mac when you work in and around the entertainment industry as  
long as I have you learn a little thing or two about chemistry you know that quality  
that makes an on screen pairing click.Tom Hamks and Meg Ryan chemistry Richard Gere  
and Julia Roberts chemistry you and Harm let's face it there's enough electrity between  
you to light up downtown Los Angeles however there's always been one too many people  
standing in your way"Renee looked down at Mac's bare ring finger and grabbed her hand  
in her's "And I see you've already removed one of them from the equation."   
"That's none of your business," Mac replied as she pulled her hand out of Renee's  
"It is if you want Harm," Renee retorted Mac walks over to one of the lounge  
chairs arranged aroung the outer deck of the pool and sits down. "What is this  
the part where you tell me it's in my best interest to steer clear of your man,"  
Mac asked.  
"No. no," Renee replied "I know deep down that his being with me won't erase what  
he feels for you in his heart"  
"You're walking away just like that"   
  
"Think of it more as I'm sparing Harm the chore of dumping me even a shallow  
self centered video princess like me can regonize when two people belong together"  
"I UH umm" Mac just stared back at Renee dumbfounded "You didn't think I knew  
you called me that did you?"  
  
"I never said shallow and self centered," Mac replied Renee let out a small  
laugh as she walked over and sat down beside Mac on the lounge chair."It's okay  
I knew from the begining you and I weren't going to be joined at the lips now  
if I were you Colonel I wouldn't keep the man I love waiting much longer."  
  
Harm scanned the room looking for Mac he couldn't see her anywhere come to  
think of it Renee had disppeared to.He canvased the room one more time until  
his eyes fell upon the dance floor where Bud and Harriet danced a slow number.Maybe  
one of them has seen Mac Harm thought.Harm walked over to the dance floor and made  
his way over to the couple. "Bud,Harriet" Harm nodded in her direction"Have you seen  
Mac" "No. sir," Bud replied "Not for the last half hour at least not since I saw  
her giving the commander back his ring." "She what," Harm asked "She gave the  
Commander back his ring he skulked out of here shortly after the Colonel"  
"Thank You Bud," Harm replied with that he turned on his heel and dashed out  
of the room "You're welcome sir," Bud shouted after him.  
  
'Maybe this will be just what they need to admit their feelings," Harriet chirped  
to her husband."I hope so Harriet those two were meant for eachother," Bud said as  
they resumed their dance.  
  
Harm came racing out of the ballroom looking through the multitude of people  
that began to filter out from the party.Mac hadn't been among any of them.He   
looked down at the end of the corridor and noticed the open patio door.Maybe she  
went for some air he disappered down the hallway and towrads the open door.  
  
Harm stopped as he came upon the scene before him what he saw nearly floored him  
Mac and Renee talking no not just talking hugging.  
Renee released Mac from the embrace and looked back over at the open door Harm was  
standing there peering in at them.Mac still had her back to the door so she didn't  
see him.Renee caught his attention and motiuoned for him to stay where he was."Ah Mac,  
I'm going to leave you alone for a bit think about what I said"  
"I will and Thank You" "You're welcome," Renee said before walking out.  
  
Renee crossed over to the open door and pulled Harm aside out of Mac's line  
of sight."Go to her Harm put your arms around her tell her how you feel," Renee  
urged reaching her hand up she brought it to Harm's face turning him to look at  
her.  
"Renee I'm sorry I didn't mean for" Renee put her fingers to his lips preventing  
him from finishing."No apologies" she removed her fingers from his lips replacing'them  
with her own she gave him a quick kiss."Take care of yourself."   
"You too," Harm replied Renee turned and walked back down the corridor.  
Harm knew what he had to do now and he wasn't going to waste another minute  
he turned and walked back down the hall a plan forumlating in his head.  
  
Mac sat still in the lounge chair she had been sitting in earlier trying desperately  
to come to terms with what Renee just dropped in her lap could Harm really love her?  
dis she have a chance with him?  
Mac was so emersed in her thoughts she didn't even notice one of the waiters from the  
ballroom striding through the door towards her.  
"Excuse me miss are you Sarah Mackenzie?" Mac turned at the voice coming from  
behind her what was with everybody sneaking up on her today? "Yes, I'm Sarah Mackenzie  
"Then this is for you" The waiter handed her a small white envelope and made his exit  
leaving Mac alone again.  
Mac tore the envelope open and removed a single sheet of paper emblazened with the Hotel's  
logo along with a key.She stared at it a moment and turned her attention back to the paper,  
getting it unfolded she started to read.  
  
Dear Sarah,  
When Diane died I felt as though a part of me had died with her but the pain  
of that loss was nothing compared to the pain I have felt these past few months  
watching you with Brumby.Every day I look at that ring on your finger and I get this  
ache in my chest like someone reached in grabbed a hold of my heart and tore it from  
my body.And I see the life he is offering you laid out in front of me like a screenplay  
in my head it's not Brumby I see standing at the end of the aisle waitng for you on  
your wedding day it's not Brumby I see rocking our child to sleep at night and it's not  
Brumby I picture you growing old with.That's our life, that's our child and those are  
our memories.Memories we have a lifetime to build together if you'll still have me.Take  
the key Sarah come to me if the answers yes.  
  
Harm  
  
Harm's Apartment  
North Of Union Station  
  
Sarah raced off the elevator making a beeline for Harm's door she took the  
key from her purse and let herself in.The room was almost in total darkness  
except for the candles Harm had stratically placed throughout the apartment  
bathing the room in flickering candelight.Sarah closed the door behind her  
and walked further into the living room.The sweet scent of rose petals assaulting  
her nostrils they were scattered practically everywhere on the floor,the couch,  
the cofee table Sarah peeked into the bedroom they were ont the bed as well.She  
noticed the bathroom door was closed and the light on.That explianed why he gave  
her the key in case he wasn't out by the time she got here."Allright flyboy what are  
you up to"  
  
Just then Harm emereged from the bedroom clad only in a black bathrobe and matching  
silk boxer shorts a seductive gleam in his eyes.Mac turned at the sound of him coming  
into the room the breath nearly leaving her body when she saw him and what he was  
wearing.Mac thought she'd never seen Harm look more sexy except when he was in dress  
whites of course.  
  
Before she knew what was happening Harm had gathered her in in his arms and pulled  
her close to him.She looked up into his eyes and smiled not wanting to break the gaze  
her arms snaking around his neck."Nice outfit," she said.As she looked him up and down  
before bringing her eyes back up to meet his.'Just a little something I threw on,"he  
replied his incredible flyboy grin coming to his lips."You wouldn't be trying to take  
advantage of me would you?," she asked playfully "Absouletly" "Good," she replied  
because this dress is getting a little hot I think I should get out of it as soon as  
possible care to help me Commander," she asked as she removed her arms from around  
his neck and hooked them around her back to undo the zipper.  
"Yes, ma'am," Harm replied as he reached his own hands around Mac's back until  
they were untwined with her's together they guided the zipper slowly down her back  
reaching back up to her shoulder's Harm drew the material away from her scantily clad  
body and dropped it to the floor leaving it in a pool of red silk at her feet.  
  
"Oh there's just one more thing," Mac said as Harm gathered her up in his arms  
and carried her into the bedroom."What's that," he asked as he dropped her to the  
bed and covered her body with his she pulled back from him a few centimeters and  
looked into his eyes "I love you too"  
The End there's another ending after this I couldn't make up my mind about  
which one to use so I included them both.The song I'll Still Love You More can  
be found on Trisha Yearwood's CD Where Your Road Leads.  
  
Mac sat in one of the lounge chairs arranged around the outer deck of the pool  
her legs propped up comfortably in front of her.Images of her and Harm flooded  
her mind.Mac was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't even notice one of the  
waiters from the ballroom striding through the door towards her."Excuse me are you  
Sarah Mackenzie?" the voice from behind Mac's chair barked out at her.Mac threw her  
legs over the side of the lounge chair and looked up at the young man before her  
"Yes, I'm Sarah Mackenzie," Mac replied "Then this is for you," The waiter said  
he handed her the envelope and turned and walked back through the glass doors.  
Mac stared at the envelope a moment before she tore it open and unfolded the  
paper inside.Getting it open she found only one setence in big bold letters  
MAY I HAVE THIS DANCE.  
  
Mac looked up just as Harm came strideing through the door his hand   
outstrecthed to her she got up from the lounge chair and made her way   
to him just as the sweet strains of Trisha Yearwood's voice came flooding  
through the overhead sound system.  
  
Harm pulled Mac into his tight embrace as they swayed to the rhythm of the  
music.The somg's tender romantic message reining down on them as they danced.  
Mac put her head on Harm's chest as he twirled her around the room.  
Ask me how much you mean to me/ And I wouldn't even know where to start/ Ask if this love runs deep in me/ And you won't find a deeper love in any heart/ You could say you couldn't live one day without me/ You could say all of your thoughts are about me/ You could think no other love could be as strong/ But you'd be wrong Chorus: / If you say that you love me/ More than anybody/ Than anyone's ever been loved before/ As much as you love me/ Baby I'll still love you more/ Baby I'll still love you more/ I'll still love you more/ Ask me just what I'd do for you/ And I'll tell you I would do anything/ Ask if this heart beats true for you/ And I'll show you a truer heart could never be/ You could say there's not a star that you won't bring me/ You could say there'll be no day that you won't need me/ You could think no other love could last as long/ But you'd be wrong/ You'd be wrong/ (Repeat Chorus) / And for every kiss/ I'll kiss you back a hundred times/ And for everything you do/ I'll just do more/ And for all the love you give/ I'll give you so much back you'll see/ Got so much love for you inside/ (Repeat Chorus) / If you say that you love me/ More than anybody/ Than anyone's ever been loved before/   
No matter how much you love me/ Baby I'll still love you/ Baby I'll still love you more,  
yeah/ I'll still love you more  
  



End file.
